Rebecca Stilinski
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: Description: Rebecca Claudia Stilinski was never meant to be alive at least that was what her brother Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' and father Noah 'Sheriff' Stilinski thought, Claudia had died during childbirth and Rebecca just didn't make it she was gone before they were able to deliver her. When in fact Rebecca had been taken from the delivery room by a child napper dressed to be a nurse,
1. Prologue

**Back again. =)**

 **Author's Note: I seem to be on a roll for a story then lose my way it's been a battle lately and some days are down but writing seems to help with my medical problems I was diagnosed with Endometriosis a few years back but suffered for nine years now. I just wanted to give a little shout out to a friend I've made this year and has helped me during some of my painful situations fight_endo_like_a_girl follow her on instagram if you would like to, she spreads awareness for our illness and helps other like myself 3.**

 **I wanna start from scratch at the moment whether I continue on my stories is something that will have to be one step at a time…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did but I do not. Don't own the characters or anything but I do own Rebecca and her characteristics. Hope you'll enjoy this…**

 **Description: Rebecca Claudia Stilinski was never meant to be alive at least that was what her brother Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' and father Noah 'Sheriff' Stilinski thought, Claudia had died during childbirth and Rebecca just didn't make it she was gone before they were able to deliver her. When in fact Rebecca had been taken from the delivery room by a child napper dressed to be a nurse, it was something that never should have happened and will send everyone's lives upside down when the truth is uncovered. Especially Stiles and Noah's lives now sit back as I take you through the life of Rebecca Stilinski and how she came to be in Beacon Hills…**

 **Prologue-**

 **A knock at the door had the Sheriff's attention he murmured a come in to which the newest Deputy Jordan Parrish entered he held two coffee mugs and a file "this is everything you requested about a Miss Leah Richards she seems a good student, why did you want this Sir?" Jordan sat in the seat opposite Noah who still held the pieces of paper.**

 **"** **Tell me something Parrish do you see anything here?" The Deputy stilled he knew of Noah's wife Claudia but not what she had looked like so when he saw the similarities between the two photocopied images he gasped it was Leah Richards and Claudia Stilinski's drivers ID cards. "If this is real my daughter never died with Claudia that night. She was taken and someone covered the evidence up, this will change everything." Tears welled up in Noah's eyes he clutched the photos lowering his face into his hands…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

 **Viewing the trees passing by the police car I let out a deep breath nervous everything felt so different I could barely process much except my name wasn't Leah it was Rebecca, "its okay the Stilinski's are nice people. I know this must be scary and you're terrified but it's going to be okay just take everything one step at the time." Glancing to the police officer he said his name was Jordan Parrish I remembered it somehow maybe there was some truth to what he was saying.**

 **"** **So I have a brother and you said his name is Stiles what's he like?" Asking the question I saw we just passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign Jordan softly smiled talking about my apparent father Noah who loved his job and is a good Sheriff while Stiles my brother was very hyper activate at least that was what it seemed like at first it was till you learned he has ADHD. A call came through his phone I met Jordan's eyes he seemed surprised saying something about we needed to go to the local veterinary clinic, I didn't really say anything it wasn't like I could really but something about it seemed back I frowned when Jordan wasn't looking.**

 **We were pulling up when I began to feel it trembling slightly I leapt over the door to find the three people being lowered into the baths everything seemed to still the older dark skinned man looked at me open mouthed, "how did you do that?" The man spoke at the same time a boy who soft brown eyes and brown hair said Mom, my eyes drifted to the object in the boys hand at the same time Jordan came in calling my name.**

 **The boy pushed out himself out of the tub trembling from the cold water his arms drew around me I began to feel the ice cold my mouth had opened but no words formed "your Stiles, your my brother aren't you?" He pulled back just staring into my eyes tears were forming in his eyes slowly his head began to nod something wasn't right here and I couldn't fight the feeling.**

 **Fingertips trembling they lifted to the side of his face touching it I gasped an image of a tree filtered into my mind jolting backwards Stiles eyes widened "how did you just do that? Do you know where it is? Do you know where the Nemeton is?" Murmuring the word Nemeton I looked down at the ground shivering at the chill the tree echoed in my dreams almost every night since I turned thirteen.**

 **"** **The- the woods. I don't know it happens. I can't control it. The Nemeton that's what you call it, it's haunted my dreams for three years now since I turned thirteen. It feels weird- not a good weird. Whatever your about to do, I'm not sure you're going to be alright after it."** _A scream had me looking to the right I tried to find the person who had screamed but it seemed like_ **"** **hey, hey can you promise me you'll be here when I get back please I can't lose another family right now. I'll find it. I'll find it so we can rescue our Dad." He said our Dad I squeezed the hand Stiles had gripped onto my own he drew back going back to the tub.**

 **The three in the tub where pushed down till they didn't fight any longer it was then that the three behind them stepped back "what other things are you able to do? I might be able to help my name is Deaton. I'm sort of a helper to your brother's friends." The dark skinned man Deaton he had moved a bit closer I stared at him breathing outward there was an air about him.** _'_ _When we get out of here I'll finally be able to meet my daughter and hold her.'_ **Hand pressing to my lips I swallowed a lump that had formed when my vision began to sway I couldn't grab a thing to stop myself from falling though somehow I knew I didn't hit the ground not fully someone had caught before I completely passed out…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

 **Everything seemed to pass by minutes that turned into hours that eventually turned into days and ended in weeks. That was when I woke up thirteen weeks, ninety one days, two thousand one hundred and eighty four hours and one hundred and thirty one thousand and forty minutes.**

 **Leaning against the railing of an unfamiliar bed to me there was a knock at the door I glanced upwards seeing Stiles he held some mugs I pulled back the blanket for him like the other nights he came before bed, we spoke about our lives before we met each other I wasn't as sharing as he was but he didn't push and I was glad about that. He hopped into the bed on my left putting a mug down he did that the second night picking up on my trait I didn't drink it till it had cooled down quite a bit "so what's your favourite movie?" Letting out a huff of air a small smile came to the surface shaking my head I leant into him even though I hardly knew Stiles it was like we had become like brother and sister. It was weird to have someone to talk to like this I grew up hoping for a sibling but that was never the case.**

 **"** **I don't really have one. I'm sort of taking my time watching all movies that I can find or even come out one day hoping to find one I truly love. But no I'm not watching Star Wars yes Scott warned me about you and the movie still not watching it though, is- he still awake?" Noah and Stiles seemed to understand that I couldn't call him Dad yet it was still all so new to me he said about Noah working late at the station tonight. "What's that?" It was then I noticed my jacket sleeve had slid down a red line showed feeling my heartbeat skip I breathed out shakily "you don't have to tell me sorry sometimes-" I rested my head against his shoulder reaching out for his hand he locked his in mine.**

 **"** **I had just turned fourteen the school I went to wasn't so great with bullying the girls didn't like me there because I was friends with boys mostly, and it seemed the boys were interested in one thing rumours started circling the school there wasn't really anyone I could open up to. So I found a comfort when I said thirteen that was when I started to change it was because I had almost died, but this boy he found me helped me showed me it was okay to be sad angry and hurt but in the end I could be my own comfort . I don't think I'd forget Derek that day he really did save me even when he left I still fought the feelings. I bet that sounds pathetic right?" Glancing to Stiles a tear had formed he set his mug down beside mine wrapping his arm around me I leant into him his warmth felt nice and I wasn't scared of him.**

 **We stayed like that for a while till I eventually fell asleep Stiles seemed to have stayed with me the whole night holding me to him when I woke to see his smile I felt better less scared of this house and town…**


End file.
